1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a woven fabric designed for use in a papermaking machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a woven fabric for use in a high temperature section of a papermaking machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional papermaking machine forms a web by depositing a slurry of pulp fibers to be formed into a paper sheet on a traveling forming wire. After initial dewatering on the forming wire, the paper sheet or web is transferred to a press section where the web passes through a number of press nips formed between roll couples. The press nips serve to consolidate the solid ingredients of the paper and at the same time to increase the dewatering of the slurry. Thereafter, the web is transferred to a dryer fabric which passes it over a series of heated dryer drums and possibly through a calendar.
Dryer fabrics are generally formed from materials resilient to high temperatures and hydrolytic degradation. However, these materials are often prone to abrasion. Additionally, the stresses on the machine direction yarns cause fairly rapid wearing of the MD yarns, which shortens the life of the fabric.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fabric which can be formed from temperature and degradation resistant materials with less susceptibility to fabric wear.